Pustka
by RowanSs
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Zack i Cloud walczą o przetrwanie — czy mają jednak jakieś szanse?


AN: Kolejna jednoczęściówka _X Academy_. Wydaje mi się, że najsmutniejsza ze wszystkich, które postanowiłam tłumaczyć. Mimo przesycenia wręcz angstem (za którym raczej nie szaleję), lubię ją. Za te emocje. Za delikatność uczuć i szorstkość rzeczywistości, jakie są tu tak pięknie skontrastowane.

Autor: _X Academy_

Zgoda: Jest

Oryginał: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 5 3 8 6 2 7 / 1 /

* * *

><p><strong>Pustka<strong>

Zack torował sobie drogę przez zarośla, nie zważając na krew i pot, spływające stróżkami po jego śniadej twarzy. Cloud przez przypadek rozdrapał swoją bliznę, która zaczęła krwawić. Nie był na niego zły. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak nie miał pojęcia, co robi.

Gdy przebrnął przez najgorszy busz, usiadł na ziemi, po czym ułożył blondyna na swoich kolanach, tworząc jednocześnie ze swojego ramienia podporę dla jego głowy. Cloud miał uchylone usta, źrenice puste, jakby za mgłą. Zack odgarnął parę zmatowiałych, blond kosmyków, opadających na te lazurowe oczy. Tak podobne niegdyś do jego własnych. Dziś, za sprawą Hojo, były już całkiem inne.

Czemu musiał on ingerować w ten czysty, błękit nieba, którym były kiedyś przesycone? Zack uwielbiał ten kolor, a Cloud był jedyną osobą, jaką znał, która obdarzona została tak pięknym odcieniem niebieskiego.

Schylił się, by musnąć ustami jego powieki, w nikłej nadziei, iż gest ten sprawi, że błękit powróci.

Nic się jednak nie stało.

Mężczyzna odrzucił głowę w tył i wrzasnął; nie dbał o armię Shin-Ry, podążającą ich śladem — musiał wyzwolić z siebie chociaż część bólu.

Blondyn stęknął, wtulając się w niego. Wydawał przy tym ciche, płaczliwe dźwięki. Zack objął go mocno, a następnie zanurzył nos w jego jasnych puklach, nie bacząc na fakt, iż nie były one już zbyt czyste.

Kochał Clouda jak przyjaciela, jak brata — brudne włosy niczego tu nie zmieniały.

Brunet kołysał go łagodnie w przód i w tył, nucąc przy tym kołysankę, której nauczyła go swego czasu Aerith. Powiedziała mu, że jej matka, gdy ta jeszcze żyła, zawsze jej to śpiewała, co bardzo ją uspokajało. Kładł wówczas głowę na jej kolanach, a ona mu nuciła, przeczesując swoimi długimi palcami jego nastroszone, czarne loki.

Och, jak żałował, że nie mogła mu zaśpiewać — teraz, gdy tak strasznie jej potrzebował.

Wyrwał się z zamyślenia, gdy chłodna rękawiczka dotknęła jego, ledwo co zabliźnionej, rany. Wzdrygnął się, czując ból.

Chłopak patrzył na niego swoimi, wciąż przymglonymi, oczyma. Przyłożył palec do ust Zack'a i zaczął gładzić skórzaną powierzchnią jego spierzchnięte wargi.

Mężczyzna jęknął.

Już sama obecność Clouda działała na jego zmysły. Poddał się im, obejmując ustami, zakryty rękawiczką, palec wskazujący blondyna, i zaczynając delikatnie go ssać. Chłopak przywarł do niego, w dalszym ciągu utyskując w cierpieniu. Jego mętne źrenice zdawały się wołać o coś, czego Zack nie był w stanie rozszyfrować.

Brunet chwycił zębami materiał rękawiczki, ciągnąc ją, do momentu, aż pozbył się jej całkiem. Cloud cofnął dłoń, by w chwilę potem zacisnąć ją na fałdach zniszczonego, SOLDIERskiego uniformu przyjaciela. Położył mu głowę na ramieniu, nie przestając jęczeć. Mężczyzna swoją opuścił. Zamknął oczy, po czym zaczął gładzić blondyna po plecach.

Nagle w myślach Zack'a pojawiła się Tifa — szczodrze obdarzona przez naturę przewodniczka po Nibelheim. Chłopak wspominał, że był nią zauroczony, prawda? Szczerze mówiąc, ona również zdawała się darzyć go sympatią.

Brunet pamiętał jej krzyki; o nienawiści do niego — nienawiści do całej Shin-Ry. Lecz teraz nie powinna nim pogardzać. Dba przecież o bezpieczeństwo jej najdroższego Clouda, za którym wciąż tak szaleje.

Ona nic nie rozumie!

I nigdy nie pokocha go mocniej, niż zrobił to on!

Blondyn poruszył się, odwracając głowę. Wyglądał niemal, jakby pogrążył się w lekkim śnie. Zack przejechał palcami pomiędzy miękkimi włosami chłopaka. Chwila... Cloud nie był już _chłopcem_, czyż nie? Kiedyś — owszem; takim delikatnym i nieśmiałym. Jednakże teraz stał się mężczyzną. Mimo iż wydawać się może w tej chwili tak wątły. Brunet dostrzegał fakt, że — z fizycznego punktu widzenia — rozwój blondyna się zatrzymał, co jednak nie oznaczało, iż nie stał się on dojrzały poprzez przeżyte lata.

Westchnął ciężko, przytłoczony tą myślą. Cóż, Cloud jest dorosły, nie znaczy to jednak, że Zack nie chciałby, aby w dalszym ciągu pozostał tym uroczym, niewinnym młodziakiem, którym był w momencie, gdy pierwszy raz go zobaczył. Szkrabem, który zawsze podążał za nim w poszukiwaniu doświadczenia i siły. Pod którego — chociażby jednym — spojrzeniem momentalnie łagodniał. Ta chłopięcość wciąż była namacalna; mógł dotknąć ją swoimi opuszkami.

Mężczyzna przytulił go mocniej, czując jak delikatne bicie serca blondyna miesza się z jego energicznym.

Zack wiedział, że Cloud umiera.

Starał się, jak mógł, by jakoś temu zapobiec, jednak na próżno — tchnienie życia powoli uciekało z chłopca. Brunet praktycznie nie miał go czym nakarmić, w dodatku mako, krążące w jego żyłach, kawałek po kawałku wyniszczało mu organizm.

Cloud przechodził katusze, związane z odstawieniem szkodliwej substancji — jego wrażliwe ciało zdawało się nie radzić sobie z toksyną. Zack przeraźliwie się o niego martwił.

W jednej chwili chłopakiem wstrząsnęły spazmy. Otworzył świecące czerwienią oczy.

Mężczyzna odsunął go od siebie i lekko nim potrząsnął:

— Cloud? — zapytał zmartwiony. — Cloudy?

Blondyn trząsł się konwulsyjnie, po chwili zaczął również kaszleć. Zack przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła, dowiadując się, iż jest wręcz lodowate.

Czy zrobił coś nie tak? Co się pogorszyło?

Kaszel w konsekwencji doprowadził do tego, że Cloud zgiął się w pół, opierając bezsilnie na brunecie. Z jego ust wytrysnęła krew, na co Zack westchnął w zaskoczeniu. Położył chłopaka na ziemi, podtrzymując tylko jego głowę, próbując w ten sposób powstrzymać męczący go kaszel.

Nie podziałało, bo tym razem Cloud zaczął kaszleć już krwią. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Był zdezorientowany i zdruzgotany.

— Cloud, proszę! Przestań! — krzyknął, w nikłej nadziei, iż tym uda mu się go wyleczyć.

O dziwo — blondyn przestał. Głowa opadła mu na bok, oczy miał w dalszym ciągu otwarte. Zack przyglądał się temu w niemym przerażeniu. Położył dłoń na czole Clouda — zimne. Przesunął rękę na pierś chłopca, nie odnajdując bicia serca ani oddechu.

Brunet zdusił w sobie szloch. Nie. Nie. On nie mógł umrzeć tak szybko, po prostu nie mógł.

Lecz jednak mógł.

Blondyn był martwy, a Zack okazał się zupełnie wobec tego bezsilny. Uniósł oczy ku górze, ponad drzewa, w kierunku gwiazd — tam, gdzie podążyła dusza Clouda. Łapiąc się za włosy, wydał z siebie długi, przeraźliwy wrzask. Po policzkach spływały mu łzy.

Jego głos stał się zachrypnięty i szorstki, lecz mimo to on krzyczał dalej. Wierzył, że w ten sposób chłopiec go usłyszy — dowie się jak bardzo jest załamany, jak rozleciał się niemal na kawałki. Usłyszy ten nieludzki ból i będzie wiedział, że brunetowi na nim zależało. Tak straszliwie.

Cloud był martwy i Zack nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Fin


End file.
